deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Aqua-pineapple-princess/Aqua-pineapple-princess VS Warpstar930
'Summary' This is a what-if joke battle, featuring this wiki's 2 chat moderators, Aqua-pineapple-princess and Warpstar930. Oh yeah and it's a collab with the very users fighting. These users are based on fan-made characters aka ocs that are based on them 'Interlude' Wiz: Yandere is always creepy Boomstick: And these two chat moderators with innocent looks are not what they really seem. Wiz: Like Aqua-pineapple-princess, a chat moderator of the death battle fanon wiki Boomstick: and Warpstar930...also a chat moderator. He's wiz and i'm boomstick. Wiz: and it's our job to analyse their strengths armour and skill to see who would win a death battle. 'Aqua-pineapple-princess' Wiz: an ordinary girl at an ordinary school...or is she? Boomstick: that's right, this little girl is not what she seems, a knife throwing, random mace chain-thingy wielding little psycho-path (Cues scene where she burns Derpurple's house, she is watching from the sidelines, with a blowtorch at her side and eating her eggwaffles and her head cocked to one side) Wiz: Few people know of this craziness but those few people never see the light of day. These few people are often police officers or school teachers who meddle with her life...no proof whatsoever that Aqua was the cause of these deaths Boomstick: MAGIC METAL AND TITANIUM! These throwings knives are endless, these babies are endless are built in streamline form, making it easy for her to throw and the black magic that the dude she stole from casted makes sure that never miss but can only be used when she pricks her finger and lets the blood drip into the very pouch that contains these lethal weapons. ' Wiz: her mace is made from some magic substance, which has the capabilities to crush skulls with ease. Her inhuman strength kicks in when she's enraged, causing chaos and destruction. '''Boomstick: Sad thing is that this little yandere princess can get pissed SUPER easily and it makes her very vulnerable and easy to be taken down. ' Wiz: sometimes she is the only last thing you see before you die... Aqua: nom nom nom wow these egg waffles are really good ^-^ she walks away from a police man who's skull was smashed by her mace '''Warpstar930 Wizard: Inside the Death Battle Fanon Wiki, there exists no one kinder, or more normal seeming, then WarpStar930. After joining the wiki on March 12th, 2015, he's been slowly climbing the ladder, making friends and enjoying himself. Until one dark and stormy day... Boomstick: Admin User ParaGoomba348 started working on a fan Death Battle, Maka Albarn of Soul Eater and Ruby Rose, of RWBY...after an intense battle, one that was extremely nail biting, the winner was ultimately Maka Albarn. Wizard: As a result, Warp was thrown into a deep depression, crying without reason, and constantly being shaky. He soon however realised that if no one else cared for Ruby Rose like he did, then he could move in and have her ALL to himself. Boomstick: Yea right! Soon enough, another member began watching the show, soon finding out, and foolishly stating..."Ruby is mah waifu". That member was...GBA. Wizard: This threw Warp over the edge, his mind snapping. He took up his nearest knife, then attempted to slit the throat of GBA right then and there. But thanks to some help from other members, GBA lived on, and Warp forever plotted his revenge. Boomstick: Taking the skills of an amateur silent assassin, Warp specializes in slaying all who get in his way. And he strives to look Kawaii af whenever he does, even gentically altering himself to look like the popular japanese craze, Neko Mimi. Proving once again, it's not the size of the monster, it's how he kills an ENTIRE FUCKING MENTAL HOSPITAL IN A SINGLE NIGHT!!! Wizard: It's true. After being sent to Arkham Asylum by AgentHoxton, who wanted to end his tyrrany, he broke out a night later, and returned to his conquest. Boomstick: Despite his knife never needing to be sharpened, and has shown to resist cosmic forces (We'll get to that later) it's still not his strongest weapon. Wizard: His deadliest weapon is his connection to all of reality, easily bending it in any way possible. He only uses this as a last resort however, when the going gets tough. He only had to do this to survive against the Arlian Goddessess, whom he killed after going Super Yandere when Eden kissed his Waifu in the Hunger Games. Unforutnately, this event could be considered, Non Canon, as the Goddesses are still living on in an awesome story. Boomstick: No matter what you do, beware the mewing adorablness that is, WarpStar930. Warp: *walks out of Arkham Asylum while the place crumbles behind him, and Batman's corpse lies mutilated behind him* 'Pre-death battle' Wiz: OK the combatants are set! let's end this debate once and for all Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! 'Death battle' Aqua is walk down the road innocently eating her egg waffles like a little kid until she heard a rustle in the bushes. She pulled out a throwing knife and hid it under the bag of delicious food. Suddenly Warp lunged at her with his knife drawn and Aqua pulled out her another throwing knife to block the blow. Her egg waffles..were...on..the..ground. Aqua turned to Warp at rage. Aqua: F*CK YOU! YOU KILLED MY EGG WAFFLES! Fight! 'Conclusion' Category:Blog posts